Revenge, Gone Wrong
by MurderxChaosxSacrifice
Summary: Sirius likes Remus, Remus likes Sirius. They flirt like mad. Despite this, what happens when Sirius dates Emmeline Vance and Remus plots his revenge?
1. The Betrayal

**The Betrayal****  
**

It was an unusually hot day sometime in mid October but Remus Lupin had forced a certain roguishly handsome boy by the name of Sirius Black to stay inside the dorm during their free period to study for a Defence Against The Dark Arts class exam due to take place in a couple of weeks.

"Moooooonny!!" Sirius whined. "Why do we have to stay here? The test isn't for ages yet!! Plus, Prongs and Wormtail don't have tooo! Why only mee?"

_Because I get to spend more time alone with you, _Remus thought.

"Because they left the dorm before I could stop them, and anyway the exams are only two weeks away. I would hardly call that ages."

Remus sighed exasperatedly.

"Cunts…" Sirius said. "Ditching their best friend just to go and perve on some random girls."

"What?" Remus cried.

"Didn't you know?" Sirius raised his eyebrow.

"No Padfoot, I knew exactly what they were doing, that's why I cried out in surprise," Remus replied rolling his eyes.

"Fair enough, no need to take a bitch fit. Yes, our lovely, caring, considerate, conspiring, evil, cuntlike friends, darling James and dearest Peter ditched us to go spy on a certain red head and her small black haired side-kick."

"But…Alice has a boyfriend," Remus said confused. "And I didn't know Pete liked her."

"Yeah he does, lucky Frank doesn't know though," Sirius laughed. "I'd bet you all my chocolate frogs that he'd hex Peter into oblivion if he did."

Remus laughed. He loved spending time with Sirius, if only for his random comments. He suddenly realised that they were supposed to be studying and quickly pointed this out.

"But I don't wanna," Sirius pouted, crawling towards Remus' bed and putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

"No, nope, no, that wont work, not this time Sirius Black! As adorable as it may be, I am above it."

Sirius grinned mischievously, he would do almost anything to avoid studying and winding up Remus was always fun.

"Come on Moony," he whimpered, pouting his lips in the sexiest way possible. "It's a bright sunny day and I can think of a million and one better things to waste the afternoon on."

He winked seductively climbing off the floor and onto Remus' bed. Remus shivered slightly as he thought of all the possibilities. _No! _Remus silently screamed._ I can't think of such things, Sirius is my best friend, my best __**straight **__friend._

"Nice try," he said, pushing Sirius away from him. "You have to start studying, how else do you plan to pass the test?"

"On pure skill and luck, as usual?"

"Not this time."

Sirius pouted and crawled close to Remus again and started tracing random shapes on his chest.

"Why do we _have _to study?"

He nuzzled Remus' neck, biting gently.

Remus involuntarily let out a soft moan and closed his eyes. Sirius grinned. _This is much better than studying. _Suddenly Remus realised what he was doing and mentally hit himself. He attempted to push Sirius off him but Sirius was quicker and seized his arms, pinning them above his head.

"Get off me!" Remus moaned, forcing himself not to think about the sexual position they were now in, or all the possible actions that could follow. Sirius would never do any of them; he was merely a tease, an unintentional tease. It wasn't Sirius' fault, he didn't know what all these situations did to Remus because he was blissfully unaware of the fact that Remus Lupin – to put it bluntly – wanted Sirius' ass.

"Aww, but why?" Sirius asked, grinning in his adorable Sirius-ish way.

"Because this is quite a suggestive position you have me in and I'm not exactly enjoying it."

"Well _something _is telling me otherwise," he giggled, indicating the bulge suddenly growing in Remus' trousers.

Remus felt his face burn and knew he must be as red as McGonagall when she got her singing Valentine from a certain 'secret admirer' in the middle of the great hall during dinner last year. Sirius grinned, laughing at how easily he could wind up Remus and how the studying seemed to be completely forgotten.

"Sirius, seriously, get off me! What if Peter and James come back?"

"So?" Sirius smiled. "I am quite enjoying myself at this moment in time."

"Well I am not!"

"As I have already said, I have good reason to believe otherwise."

"You know perfectly well _that _has nothing to do with it!"

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Remus took advantage of Sirius' lack of attention to quickly pull away his arms and shove him off the bed.

He landed on the floor with a thump just as James burst into the room, practically crying with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked James while massaging his ass from the fall.

"Peter's been sent to the hospital wing," James said between fits of giggles. "Frank spotted him watching Alice changing into her swimsuit down at the lake. He used so many jinxes I couldn't even describe what Wormtail looked like by the end of it. Lily and Alice had to practically drag him away."

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes, Sirius started rolling on the floor laughing, literally. Remus turns to James and asks,

"What did Lily do to you then?"

"Nothing!" James shouted. "Okay well she gave me the evils but I could swear she was trying not to smile!"

"Yeah sure Prongs," Sirius giggled, regaining his composure.

"No honestly!" James insisted. "Something's changed. She looks at me differently now!"

"Oh wow!" Sirius stated sarcastically. "Do you mean she looks at you without the blatant disgust now? Is it just a mild? We should so throw a party."

"I'm serious!"

"No, I'm Sirius."

Remus giggled while James sighed and drops onto his bed. After a moments silence James stood again.

"Wanna go get some lunch?" He questioned, rubbing his stomach.

"Sure," Sirius said, his mischievous smile back in place. "We worked up a bit of an appetite with all of our 'studying', didn't we Remus?"

He winked as he walked out of the door, leaving James looking at Remus slightly puzzled.

_That boy will be the death of me._ Remus thought before following the other two out of the dorm.

* * *

When they sat down at the Gryffindor table James immediately loaded his plate with everything within reach and started talking animatedly about how he would be going out with Lily Evans by the end of the year. Try as hard as he could, Remus just couldn't focus on what he was saying as Sirius was causing quite a bit of a distraction under the table. 

"Sirius!" Remus whispered frantically as Sirius' foot started making its way up his leg…again, and his hand started rubbing against his thigh.

"What?" Sirius asked innocently.

"You know bloody well what! I get the point you know, you can stop now! We stopped studying ages ago!" Remus practically screamed, earning him a few quizzical looks from a few fellow Gryffindors and James was one of them.

Sirius had to admit he had a point and wondered why he was still doing this, and quite enjoyed it. _NO! _He thought. _No, I am not enjoying it, its just fun to annoy Remus. There are no ulterior motives whatsoever, obviously…_

Just then Emmeline Vance strolled over to the trio, bending in between Sirius and Remus.

"Sirius," She asked, fluttering her eyelashes seductively. "Could I talk to you once you're finished eating?"

"I'm done now," he said, "Let's go, I'll see you two in potions kay?"

Winking and giving Remus' thigh one last stroke he got up and walked out the door. Remus turned back to his food scowling, not remotely hungry anymore. After a few minutes of glowering Remus stood, muttered an incoherent goodbye to James and walked off, thinking that he might as well go down to potions early.

As he headed towards the dungeons Remus heard a laugh coming from his left. Turning he saw a sight that almost made him cry out. It was Sirius and Emmeline, practically sucking the faces of each other, hands flying everywhere.

Remus ran down the steps leading to the dungeons and collapsed against the wall. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. It couldn't be Sirius, not Sirius who had spent the better part of their free period and lunch groping and flirting with him. Remus' eyes stung as he fought back tears. How could he have misread all the signs? Of course Sirius wasn't being serious about any of it; he was just doing all those things to wind up him. Remus hated himself for letting him subconsciously believe that there was anything behind all of Sirius' actions, but that still didn't stop him from feeling hurt and used by him.

The bell rang and Remus heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He quickly wiped away the stray tears and stood up in time so see Sirius and a few other classmates appear.

"Hey Moony," he said closing in for a hug.

Remus stood back a bit and merely nodded in response. A look of hurt spreads across Sirius' face but quickly faded so Remus just thought he had imagined it. James came pelting down the stairs, skidding to a halt just beside Sirius and saved any awkward silences.

As they entered the class Remus headed for their usual table but made sure that James ended up in the middle. All through the class Sirius tried to engage Remus in conversation but his answers were with minimum syllables and his tone was icy cold. Sirius was confused as to why and it hurt him to think that he had done something to hurt Remus.

"Oh Remus I think you have an admirer," James smiled, breaking both Remus' and Sirius' train of thought. "A very greasy haired one at that."

All boys looked up to see Severus Snape looking over in their direction but he quickly turned away as he saw them look up.

"He's been doing that all period," James said, obviously finding the whole thing highly amusing.

Sirius felt a twinge of jealousy and anger. _No one was supposed to look at his Remus, especially not Snivellus._ Sirius paused, did he just say 'his Remus'? No, he obviously did not mean it like that, he is just protective of his friend and it was said in a strictly platonic way.

"Severus isn't really that bad," Remus said as if reading his friend's mind. "You just won't believe it because you don't bother looking past his house and get to know him."

Sirius and James looked ready to retort but just then the bell rang and Severus made his way over to their table.

"Umm, Remus…Do you think we could talk?" He asked, twiddling his fingers.

"Privately." He added, looking at Sirius and James with a look of pure loathing that Remus missed.

"Yeah sure, just give me a minute to get my stuff," Remus said, flashing Severus a smile that made Sirius glower.

Remus wasn't supposed to smile at anyone else like that. Sirius kept giving Snape looks of deep hatred as Snape helped Remus collect his things and as they walked out of the dungeons.

Snape took Remus outside and started walking around the lake. Remus was slightly puzzled at what Snape wanted, but still pissed about Sirius' betrayal earlier.

"Umm, Remus…I was – I was wondering if you…well if you wanted to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Severus stuttered clearly hoping to get it over with quickly.

Remus was taken aback, this was the last thing he had expected to hear but the first thought that entered his mind and the one that stuck with him throughout the rest of the day was: _Revenge_.


	2. Revenge Begins

**Revenge Begins  
**

As soon as Remus entered the boys dormitory, he was attacked by his friends, including a pale-faced Peter.

"What happened?"

"What did he want?"

Remus pushed them all back and sat down on his bed.

"How are you Peter?" He asked.

"I'm ok, Madam Pomfrey fixed me in like two seconds, I just didn't want to risk seeing Frank again for a while," Peter replied. "But don't change the subject. What happened with Snape?"

"Nothing really," said Remus, laying back on his bed and facing the ceiling. "We just walked around the lake once and he asked if I wanted to go with him to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

All three other marauders burst out laughing.

"What was his face like when you said no?" Sirius said, practically crying with laughter.

Remus felt a twinge of annoyance. _So it's fine for you to be with anyone you want but I have to have permission?_

"I wouldn't know," he replied, "seeing as how I said yes."

They all stopped laughing at that.

"You did _**what**_?" Sirius yelled.

"I said yes," he repeated, trying not to smile at the look on Sirius' face.

_Am I missing something?_ James thought to himself. _Oh well, best leave them to this._

"Come on Pete, I think Lily's down in the common room," he says, as he dragged him out the room by the arm.

As they went downstairs they could hear the two boys' argument growing louder and more heated which was attracting a lot of attention from everyone in the common room. James shook his head telling everyone not to ask.

"What possessed you to say yes!?" Sirius yelled, completely shocked.

"He's a nice enough guy if you get to know him Sirius," Remus retorted just as loudly. "I don't really see why you should mind. You'll probably be too busy with Emmeline anyway!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly how it sounds!"

Sirius started to snigger.

"What are you jealous of her or something?"

"No, I would just prefer not to be used as your play thing while she's not around!"

With that Remus jumped off his bed and stormed out the room before Sirius has the chance to reply.

* * *

"Have you two kissed and made up yet?" James asked tentatively the next morning.

Neither Sirius nor Remus had spoken to each other all of the night before and both were still angry about the night before. Remus couldn't believe that Sirius was judging him for going out with Severus while he had dated a fair few Slytherins before. Sirius was angry that Remus had even _considered _dating Snape, his enemy!

"Come on!" James yelled at both boys. "We can't have half of the marauders hating each other!"

"I don't hate him," Sirius and Remus replied at the same time, causing all three boys to laugh.

Suddenly there was a loud bang as Peter fell out of his bed.

"What's so funny?" He asked groggily.

"I'm sorry I overreacted," Sirius sighed, looking at his feet. "Its only one date after all…"

Remus walked towards Sirius and hugged him, secretly smiling that his revenge seemed to be going so well.

"I better go," he said. "Severus is probably waiting for me already. I'll see you all at dinner."

As soon as Remus left the room Sirius dropped his smile and started glowering again.

"I don't trust him James…"

"Pads, Moony is the most trustworthy out of the lot of us."

"Not him, Snivellus!" Sirius yelled. "What if he hurts Remus? What if he's only going out with him to get something on us?"

"Actually that's a good point," James mused. "Maybe we should keep an eye on them, just in case?"

Sirius smiled, glad that James hadn't realised Sirius' real intentions for spying on Remus.

* * *

Remus and Severus were walking aimlessly around the streets of Hogsmeade, talking about random subjects that they can think of. Remus was hoping to 'bump' into Sirius, feeling that he still hasn't gotten enough revenge on him yet.

"Do you want to go to the Shrieking Shack?" Severus suggested.

Remus nodded, feeling that his monthly visits to the shack should surely be enough to last anyone.

"This is supposed to be one of the most haunted buildings in Britain," Severus said after a few moments silence.

Remus couldn't help but laugh at that. He found it funny that everyone still believes that all the noises heard from the shake are a rather violent bunch of ghosts, when they are actually just Remus, or they were before he was accompanied by his fellow marauders.

"What?" Severus asked, looking at Remus curiously.

"Oh its nothing," he replied. "I just find that quite hard to believe."

Remus started to shiver, _why didn't I bring a cloak?_

"Are you cold?" Severus asked.

He nodded and Severus puts his arm around him, suggesting that they go to the Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeer.

Sirius and James sat down at an empty table in the Three Broomsticks after searching for Remus and Snape for almost two hours while Peter went to get the drinks.

"They have to be somewhere," James said, looking at Sirius.

Sirius had been depressed all day and James was starting to think that it wasn't just because he thought Snape could be up to something.

"Yeah," Sirius replied, laughing slightly. "But what good is that if we can't find them?"

Just then Peter came over.

"Hey guys, is that Remus there?" He asked, pointing to the door.

Everyone turned to see Remus and Snape entering the Three Broomsticks, Snape's arm around Remus. All three boys' mouths dropped open.

_Oh my god he so isn't! _Sirius thought. _He has his hands all over my Moony! My Remus!! And Remus is just letting him! This can't be happening!_

Sirius looked away, feeling tears sting the back of his eyes. He was being stupid, Remus wasn't his. Remus doesn't even like him like that anyway, never has, never will.

"Your _friends _are over there," Severus said to Remus.

Remus glanced over and contained a smile.

"Do you want to sit with them?"

"No, I'm here with you, I'm sure they won't mind."

Severus smiled and went over to the bar for their drinks while Remus chose a table at the other end of the room from his friends, but in perfect view of Sirius.

"At least we know where they are now," Peter said, while waving animatedly at Remus.

James rolled his eyes but Sirius glared as Snape returned to Remus again and after a few minutes, took Remus' hands in his own.

After about ten minutes of hearing Remus laugh at Severus, Sirius had had enough. _He isn't supposed to be having fun with Snivellus! He is supposed to be wishing he was over here with us, with me._

"James can we just go?" Sirius asked while fighting back more tears. "Nothing interesting is gonna happen, there's no point wasting any more of the day here."

Without waiting for a reply he stood and walked out.

Remus smiled as he took another sip of his Butterbeer. _If I didn't know any better Sirius I'd think you were jealous. _

* * *

Back in the dorm Sirius was being comforted by James and Peter. _How could he? How could he do this to me?_

"What's up Pads?" James questioned. "I know you don't like Snape but what can you do? Why is it making you so upset?"

Sirius just cried even harder and mumbled something that James could not understand.

"Its so obvious James" Peter stated. "He's so upset cause he wish wishes that it was him, Remus was in Hogsmeade with!!"

"What?" James asked with a confused look on his face.

"God, how thick can you get?" Sirius asked with an exasperated look at James. "I'm in love with Remus and he's down in Hogsmeade with Snivellus!!!! And Snape has his greasy hands all over _my_ Moony!!"

At this Sirius cried even more and all James could do was hug his distressed best friend.

"My god James," Sirius said through sobs. "Even Peter got it."

James giggled and held him closer. The door opened and Remus walked in, a small smile playing on his lips that is, until he spotted Sirius crying.

"What's wrong Pads?" He asked, coming over to him.

"He just realised that he's in love," James said, "but the person he loves doesn't love him back."

_Oh what? _Remus thought, getting slightly annoyed. _Did Emmeline dump him then?_

"Oh, who is it Pads?"

"It doesn't matter," Sirius said, wiping his eyes and mumbling, "he doesn't matter…"

"What was that?"

_Did I just hear him right?_

"I said it doesn't matter. How was your _date _anyway?"

"Oh, it was quite fun…"

After a few minutes silence Sirius stood and said that he was going to go to bed. James and Peter shared a few awkward glances before climbing into their own beds. Remus sighed, wondering how long it would take Sirius to get over Emmeline and find some new whore – who wasn't him – to obsess over.

* * *

All of Sunday and Monday morning were filled with many awkward silences between Remus and Sirius, both unsure of how to ask without showing that they were jealous about the other's choice of partners.

Sirius had stalked off after fourth period, something about not having his Divination book for after lunch classes so Remus took advantage of his absence to question James and Peter over lunch.

"What's up with Sirius?" He asked once James has finished chewing.

"What do you mean?" He answered before stuffing his mouth full of sausages; he could sense an awkward conversation coming.

"He's been weird with me all day…"

"To be fair, he could say the same."

"Yeah, well…That's…That's bec – that's not the point," Remus stammered. "What's wrong with Pads?"

James fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, _How am I supposed to tell him that Sirius is jealous of Snape (I mean Snape, of all people) without actually telling him?_

"I already told you, he's depressed because the person he loves is going out with someone."

"But that doesn't explain why he's being dodgy with me."

Just then Sirius stormed in, putting an end to the conversation.

"Hi…" he said absentmindedly, pouring gravy into his goblet and pumpkin juice on his steak and kidney pie and scowling.

_He is still staring at him! At my Moony, oh my god! I wish he would go and jump off the Astronomy tower…_

"Something bothering you Sirius?" A female voice said.

It was Emmeline, she had been staring over for about ten minutes, waiting for Sirius to come in. She squeezed herself in between Sirius and James.

Now it was Remus' turn to glare. _I guess they made up then._

Sirius didn't answer, or show any signs that he noticed Emmeline's arrival; he just continued to eat his soggy food, occasionally looking up to see if Snape was still looking over at Remus. It was on one of these glances that he noticed Snape stand up and walk over towards them. _Oh god, what does he want now?_

"Would you like to go for a walk, _Moony_?" Snape asked, emphasizing the last word and smirking at Sirius.

Remus looked over at his friends, then seeing Emmeline sitting _very _close to Sirius he nodded and walked away, hand in hand with Snape.

Sirius could feel James' eyes on him and so forced himself to hide all emotion as he returned to his cold, soggy pie.

"Sirius," Emmeline said in her softest voice after a few minutes. "I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere before class starts again?"

"No not really…" He muttered back.

"Aww please?"

"NO I DON'T! JUST **LEAVE! ME! ALONE!**" Sirius screamed, jumping up and storming out of the great hall to many confused looks.

Peter and James shared exasperated and confused looks before getting up and going to find him.

After trying every other option the pair headed to Divination and found him sitting there, staring blankly into the crystal balls set on the table.

"Pads…you ok?" James asked timidly. After a few minutes of silence he opted for another approach. "I screwed Lily at the top of the Astronomy tower!"

"What?"

"Thought that would work," James smiled. "Wanna talk about it?"

Sirius just sighed.

"It is because he was holding Moony's hand?"

"Yeah…well…not really, it's more that he called him Moony. Moony was our name for him Prongs! No one is supposed to call him that!" He shook his head trying to contain his tears. "It feels like he is on the outside looking in at us, like he isn't really part of us anymore and I hate it! He spends all of our marauder time with Snape and we barley see him anymore!"

"Uh…Sirius…it was only on Saturday…"

"Yeah but I can tell that's what's going to happen. We are gonna lose him Prongs, we are gonna lose are Moony to Snivellus!"

Despite his efforts Sirius still broke down. "Prongs, what if this is serious? What if Moony really, _really _likes him? I know that I will never have him…but Snape! Snape of all people!"

"Pads, why don't you talk to him?"

"Who, Snape!?"

"No, Moony. How will you know how he feels if you don't ask him?"

"I can't, if I told him…it could ruin everything."

"And both of you edging around each other isn't ruining it already?"

Sirius shrugged, turning to finally look at the class to realise that it had already started.


	3. Hospital Visits

**Hospital Visits**

It was the Saturday of the full moon. All four marauders were sitting under there usual tree talking and laughing and everything seemed back to normal. Sirius however was lost in thought, he had still not told Remus how he really felt, or that he wasn't going to be joining him tonight for the full moon.

"I think we should go into Hogsmeade tonight," James rambled animatedly to Peter, "possibly into the mountains."

"Yeah!" Peter shouted. "What about you two? What do you wanna do tonight?"

Remus shrugged while Sirius just grunted.

"Why are you so quiet today Pads?" Remus asked, looking curiously over. "You normally have about a million ideas."

"Umm, well you see…emm…I'mnocomintonigh…"

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

Sirius took a breath, "I'm not coming tonight."

"You what?!" James screamed before falling off the tree branch he was perched on seconds before.

"You heard me…I'm not coming…I – I don't feel well…_sorry Moony_…"

James and Peter stared at him in shock, unsure of what to say while Remus just shook his head and stared at his knees, saying that it didn't matter while trying not to cry. _Sirius has always been there, it won't be the same without him…Why doesn't he want to come? What is he like ditching us, ditching __**ME**__, at the __**full moon**__, Just to go on some random date with some slut-like whore?_

He looked up, searching for anything to take his mind off Sirius. He soon spotted Snape and called him over. James rolled his eyes, Peter stifled a laugh and Sirius seemed oblivious until Snape spoke.

"Hi Remus," he said.

"Hey," Remus replied putting on a bright smile. "You looked a bit lonely by yourself."

James noticed Sirius reach for his wand in his robe pocket. _I should do something…I don't think it would be a good thing for Sirius to hex Remus' 'boyfriend'. It might cause a bit of a riff between them, well…a bigger one._

"Uh, Snivel- Severus…Why don't you sit here and get out of the sun, no point standing all day…"

"Did you just call me Severus?"

"Yeah, well, I think we should at least _try_ to be civil, don't you?"

Remus stared in shock. _Is this actually happening? Did James just agree to be civil with Severus?_ _Did he hit his head when he fell off that tree?_

Sirius looked at James. _Why the hell is he being nice to Snivellus!?_

James moved next to Sirius and gave him a look telling him not to do or say any anything stupid. Sirius rolled his eyes but silently agreed before he turned back to glare at the back of Snape's head, and listen into his and Remus' conversation.

"Remus are you feeling ok?" Snape asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine honestly. I'm just feeling a little under the weather," Remus answered.

"Do you want me to take you to Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, no I'm ok! You don't have to worry, give me a few days and I'll be perfect again."

"You could never not be perfect."

Sirius made silent gagging noises so only James could see.

"That was so lame," Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"Like you wouldn't have said something similar," James smirked.

"Well that's completely besides the point Prongs. It's lame cause its Snape! It would be fine if I said it, obviously."

James rolled his eyes and shoved Sirius lightly before they both returned to listening in…again.

"…wish I could but, I already promised to spend time with these three…well…James and Peter at least."

"Ah its ok, just thought I would try. I better get going though I still haven't finished my defence essay so I should probably do that."

"Right ok then, I'll see you around."

They stood and hugged. Just as Remus pulled away Snape leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. When they broke apart he sent a smirk in Sirius' direction before walking off across the yard towards the castle.

Sirius stared transfixed for what seemed like centuries. He couldn't believe what he had just seen.­

* * *

_Snape has just kissed my Remus…Before me!! And Remus just let him, he didn't care about me or how I felt. Granted he doesn't know how I feel but still, you would have thought it was obvious. Now I have absolutely no chance. He's with Snape…he's really going out with Snape…_

Sirius had barley slept all night, he kept replying Saturday's events. James and Peter had returned from the Shrieking Shack a few hours previously and were now sound asleep. Since the sun had risen Sirius guessed that Remus would be in the hospital wing, he always was after the full moons.

A groan from the bed beside him told him that James had woken up. Sirius quickly wiped away his tears as James turned on the lights and placed on his glasses but he could not hide his bloodshot eyes. James came over and sat on his bed, hugging him tightly.

"Sirius, you really should tell him how you feel. It will make you feel a lot better."

"How can I? Not now, not after yesterday. It's obvious that he's quite happy with Snape."

"Sirius, be serious, you saw the look Snape gave you. He only did it to get at you."

"Yeah but Remus didn't exactly put up a fight…"

"That's besides the point, he's gonna hurt Remus by doing that and you know it."

"Well what can I do? I can't just make him fall in love with me James!"

"Oh my god Sirius, it's obvious that he loves you too!"

Sirius raised his eyebrows at James.

"Come on! You must have seen the way he looks at you when you're with girls."

James started giggling, causing more raised eyebrows from Sirius.

"I've just realised," James laughed. "Half the marauders are gay!"

Sirius flung a pillow at James' head, knocking off his glasses.

"I'm not gay, its only Remus…it's only ever been Remus…"

"Aww, that's soo sweet, in a kind of…poof-like way."

Sirius chucked another pillow at James' head while James congratulated himself for lightening the mood considerably.

"Why don't you go visit Moony?" He suggested. "Peter and I will stay away and you will have all the time in the world to talk over everything. God knows you two need to sort out your heads."

"Thanks," Sirius smiled. "I think I will. It's early yet; I'll just sneak to Honeydukes and buy him some chocolate first."

* * *

"Hey Moony, how yah feeling?" 

It was just before lunch and Sirius had gone to the hospital wing, an extra large bar of chocolate under his arm. Remus was sitting up reading a book. Sirius looked at him for a moment, _something's missing. He has absolutely NO bandages on…_

"I see you had an uneventful night," Sirius laughed.

"Oh yeah," Remus smiled, also looking at his arms. "We just stayed in the shack actually…It wasn't the same without you."

Sirius smiled to himself while Remus continued to read his book, or pretend to. He was actually thinking of the night before. He vaguely remembered curling up at the foot of a bed in the shack dejected, after an hour of searching for something…someone.

"So," Remus said as he turned his attention to the chocolate. "Bought me a present?"

"No Moony, this is all for me, I brought it here so you can watch me eat it," Sirius laughed.

Remus pouted pulling his puppy dog eyes.

"Oh here you go, who could resist that."

Remus smiled, grabbed the chocolate, ripped it open and then offered half to Sirius.

"What did you get up to last night? Anything interesting? Were there girls involved?"

His voice was light and friendly bit inside Remus was dreading the answer.

"No, no girls, well unless you count fictional characters in a book."

"You read a book?" Remus was stunned. "No way, what did you really do?"

"I did read a book! I have been known to read! …occasionally…"

"What did you read then? And what was this book about?"

"Romeo and Juliet," Sirius smiled. "I'm a sucker for a love story."

"Not only were you reading a book, you were reading a _muggle _book?"

"Yeah, it's about a couple who fall in love but they can't be together. In the end, Romeo kills himself because he thinks Juliet's dead, and then she wakes up and kills herself too because he's dead. Not the best love story in the world, but still a classic."

Remus' jaw was practically on the floor.

"You do read!"

"Why is that such a big shock? It's not like I'm illiterate!"

They both laughed. Sirius then remembered why he came here so early and his throat suddenly went dry.

"Uh, Rem…I have tell you something," he paused, wondering how best to phrase this.

"Yeah?" Remus asked raising his eyebrows curiously.

"Well, you see…The reason I've been so distant with you for a while now…"

"Yes?"

"It's because…Well I've been, I've been a bit jealous-"

"Sirius, that's my fault," Remus interrupted. "I've been spending quite a lot of time with Severus; you're bound to feel jealous that he has seen more of me lately."

"No, it's not to do with that, well that is a little bit of it but…You see. I've been having these feelings f-"

"Mr. Lupin, you have another visitor," Madam Pomfrey said, cutting Sirius off mid-sentence.

_James said he would stay away…What is wrong with him? Is he trying to make this harder?_

"Oh hey Severus."

Sirius' heart plummeted. _What am I thinking!? I can't tell him! Especially not now._

"Sorry Sirius," Remus said as Snape sat down on his other side. "What were you saying?"

"Oh, nothing, it doesn't matter. I have to go, loads of homework you know…"

With that he left the hospital wing, Remus' confused eyes following him all the way out the door.

* * *

When Remus returned to Gryffindor tower his head was still buzzing with his and Sirius' previous conversation. He couldn't suppress the feeling that Sirius was going to admit something that Remus had only dreamt about hearing before Severus walked in and this was the reason he completely blanked James' greetings and headed straight for the dorms where he was sure Sirius would be. 

"Sirius?" Remus called as he closed the door behind him.

At first glance the room looked empty, but then Remus saw Sirius' outline on his bed.

"Pads, you awake?"

Sirius stayed quiet, pretending to be asleep. He couldn't deal with facing Remus right now, no doubt he had figured out what Sirius was going to say before Snape had interrupted and Sirius didn't feel up to talking about it right then.

Remus just stood watching Sirius, wondering whether or not to wake him up. He decided against it on the basis that Sirius looked too peaceful. It took him a few more minutes to realize that he was _still_ staring at Sirius. He shook his head and walked back downstairs into the common room.

"Hey James," he sighed, slumping down onto the couch.

"Oh so now you say hi?" James said, putting on a hurt expression.

"Sorry, I just wanted to speak to Sirius," Remus said.

"And? How did that work out?"

"It didn't, he was asleep."

"Sleeping my arse," James snorted. "What happened in the hospital wing today? Sirius came back but he didn't want to talk about it."

Nothing happened. He was going to tell me something but then Severus came and he just…left…"

Remus sighed.

"You wouldn't happen to know what he was going to say would you?"

"I would, but I think he should tell you."

"JAMES!"

"No, sorry, how else are you going to solve all your problems?"

Remus put his head in his hands and groaned.

"Fine, you win."

A few minutes silence follows before James asked,

"Why are you going out with Snape?"

"What?" Remus asked, coming out of a daze.

"Why are you going out with Snape? And no lies, I want the truth!"

"No lies? No matter what the truth is?"

"Obviously."

"I did it to get revenge on Sirius…"

Remus laughed at James' shocked expression.

"It's not as heartless as it sounds," he said. "I really do like Severus, I do, just, not in that way. Sirius just really, really hurt me."

"What did he do? Explain everything."

"Well, he kept constantly flirting with me, or, I thought he was, then he goes off with Emmeline and it really hurt. Everyday I kept thinking 'maybe I really do have a chance'…but I didn't…So yeah, I was hurt, and pissed, and I wanted to make him feel the same."

"So you knew Sirius had feelings for you?"

"What? No, I know he doesn't. I meant…I know how much he hates Severus and I thought that if I said yes to him it would piss Sirius off. I just wanted him to feel something, anything…Do you understand what I mean?"

"Kind of," James laughed. "You were angry at Sirius for leading you on but because you thought he didn't have any feeling for you, you just wanted to piss him off to compensate for your broken heart?"

"You make it sound so cheesy."

James smiled again and pulled Remus into a hug. Remus paused, thinking over what James had just said.

"What do you mean I 'thought' Sirius didn't have feelings for me?"

James inwardly winced. _Sirius is supposed to tell him, not me!_

"Did I say that?"

"Yeah you did. Is there something _you _aren't telling me either?"

James sighed, "I'm going to bed. Think over everything I've said kay? And talk to Sirius in the morning because I swear if you haven't by dinner tomorrow I will lock you two in a broom cupboard until you do, got it?"

Remus sat in silence long after James went up to the dormitory, thinking over everything.

_If I'm right then James just admitted that Sirius __**does **__have feelings for me and if so, then that was probably what he was going to admit in the hospital wing. That would also explain why he has been so weird with me recently, not because he's pissed of, but because he's jealous? I could have a chance with him! I could have a chance with him, but I've already agreed to another date with Severus…_


	4. Love Hurts

**Love Hurts**

"Remus are you ok?"

Remus started. He had been so caught up in his thoughts of his and James' previous conversation that he had completely forgotten where he was and more importantly, who he was with.

"I'm sorry Severus," he mumbled, looking up. "I just completely spaced out there."

Severus laughed. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh it's nothing, just schoolwork and stuff like that," Remus shrugged. "So what were you saying?"

As Severus started speaking again Remus sighed, silently counting down the seconds until he could leave. He had meant to tell Severus that he couldn't do this anymore, but he wouldn't shut up…All Remus wanted to do was get back to the dorm and talk to Sirius, even if he had to forcibly sit on him to make him stay.

* * *

The dormitory door opened with a bang and Remus stormed in, causing James to wake up abruptly and fall off the bed.

"How was your – "

Remus waved his hands in the air before he slumped onto his bed and closed his eyes. Five minutes passed before he reopened them and sat up.

"Ok," he said as he looked over at James. "What were you about to ask?"

"How was you date with Snivellus-No wait Snape-No I mean Severus?" James finished as Remus rolled his eyes.

"Well…he's a nice guy until…he gets more comfortable around you and then…"

"And then?" James asked.

"And then he never shuts up!! He just keeps on talking and will not let you get a word in," Remus said frantically.

James rolled around on the floor laughing at this whilst Remus buried his head in his hands and waited for James to calm himself.

"Finished yet?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, sorry but you were the one who was telling us how nice he was and that we should really get to know him," James giggled.

"Yeah I know, he is but just talks way to much and just don't become friends with him, ok?" Remus said simply.

"I wasn't planning to no matter how much you loved him or what ever you want to call it."

"I never loved him I only went out with him to make…" Remus trailed off. "Well you know the story."

_I wish I had never started this whole thing. It's just caused so much trouble. I'll have to end it with Severus and then that way can make things better with Sirius. _Remus thought._ I mean it's not fair to be on a date with someone but be thinking about someone else…It's even worse to accidentally call them by the name of the person your thinking about just because you weren't listening to a word of there three hour long rant…_

Remus suddenly noticed that James' hand had been waving in front of his face.

"What?" He asked.

"You were mumbling, and I was getting kinda scared," James smiled. "Maybe you should speak to someone about whatever you were thinking of instead of that little voice in your head."

"What voice in whose head?"

Sirius had just walked into the dorm, half his face hidden by his hair. He walked all the way over to his bed and laid down, while he still kept half his face hidden.

"Moony," James said. "He's hearing voices, and talks to them. That's why he 'thinks' so much."

At this both Sirius and James turned to face Remus who was at present, spaced out again, looking over at Sirius.

"Moony, you do know it's rude to stare?" Sirius joked.

"What's wrong with your face?" Remus asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Oh that's very nice! Nothings wrong with my face, it's perfect as usual."

Remus smiled at Sirius' vanity then said, "Well, why are you hiding one half of this 'perfect' face of yours?"

"I'm no-"

"Yeah that's a good point actually," James interrupted.

With that he launched himself at Sirius, trying to force his head away from the pillow. While both boys were fighting, Remus caught sight of Sirius' face and gasped, making the other two stop instantly.

"What happened to your eye?" Remus asked as he rushed over to Sirius.

James stared in shock at Sirius who, sensing defeat, stopped struggling to hide his face and let his friends see the full extent of the damage. Remus lifted the remaining strands of hair from Sirius' face.

"Who done it man?" James asked his voice just one octave away from panic.

"It was nothing…" Sirius said as he widened his eyes to send James a silent message, then stopping abruptly because of the pain in his left eye.

"Sirius, have you seen you eye?" Remus said as he crossed the room to his bed and started flinging the contents of his trunk onto the floor. "That bruise is not _nothing! _What happened?"

"I…got into a fight." Sirius said, trying not to give anything major away.

"Who with?" Remus asked while he rolled his eyes.

"No on-"

"WHO WITH!"

"Umm…an ex girlfriend?" Sirius tried, hoping Remus would just let him drop the subject.

"Oh! It was Emmeline wasn't it!" James shouted. "I know she was pretty pissed with you."

"James," Remus said slowly as if speaking to a child. "Sirius was not in a fight with an ex. Stop being a twat."

He walked back over to Sirius, a small bottle of some purple goop grasped in his hand. He opened the bottle and started rubbing some over Sirius' eye.

"I use it for after the full moon." He explained to Sirius' questioning stare. "It's not as strong as Dittany, but it works well enough on minor things like bruises. Anyway, who with?"

Sirius sat in silence for a while. He wouldn't answer the question, not with Remus in the room at least. It would only lead to a very awkward conversation. James who had been quiet for a while now, suddenly jumped up.

"It was Snape wasn't it!"

Remus stopped tending to Sirius' eye and looked at him, hoping to see any signs that James' words were true.

"No it wasn't!" Sirius said quickly. "Don't be stupid James."

Sirius waved his hands madly behind Remus' back, hoping James would get the message. In answer, James' eyes widened and he pulled out his wand.

"I'm gonna go and get him Pads!" James shouted as he ran out of the dormitory door.

Sirius groaned. He had no idea what was going to happen now but he knew that James wasn't going to help.

"Was it Snape?" Remus asked as he went to put away the bottle.

"No, no!" Sirius said a little too quickly. "James is just being stupid, old grudges and all that…"

"Please don't lie to me Sirius."

Remus sat back down on Sirius' bed and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Ok fine, you win. Yeah it was Snape." Sirius said with lowered eyes.

"But why!" Remus gasped. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! I was just walking along minding my own business, heading back from detention you know," Sirius said smiling slightly. "Then the next thing I know, there's a sharp pain in my eye and Snape is standing in front of me."

"But…did he say anything?" Remus was shocked.

"No," Sirius said but seeing Remus' stare, opted to tell the truth. "Yeah, sort of."

"What like?" Remus asked. He was starting to feel like this might be entirely his fault.

"Oh…nothing really, he just said stuff like how, uh, how I was to stay away from you and…to keep my hands off you, coz, you know, you're his…"

"What!!!!!" Remus shouted jumping to his feet. "He has no right! Absolutely no right! You're one of my best friends! Why should you stay away from me!! And his!! **HIS**!! I am not some piece of property you can own!!"

Sirius stared in complete shock. He had never seen Remus that angry before. "Remus calm down, I'm ok it doesn't matter now," he said, whilst taking his friend by the arm and sitting him on the bed.

"Doesn't matter? DOESN'T MATTER?" Remus cried. "Sirius, how can you tell me it doesn't matter? Look at you for god sake!"

"You're starting to scare me…"

Remus took a deep breath and then slumped back onto the bed, his head landing on Sirius' leg.

"I'm sorry," Remus said. "It's just…this whole thing with Severus…whatever you want to call it. It's not exactly easy. It's actually very, _very_ complicated…"

"I'm listening," Sirius said, intrigued.

"Well, I don't know why I agreed to it, no actually I do, but I don't know why I've kept it going for so long. Its doing more harm than good and I don't just mean your eye."

For the next hour or so, both boys sat and talked, both admitting how they really felt about the events of the past week, but neither admitting their true feelings about each other.

Suddenly the dormitory door opened and in traipsed James who looked extremely smug.

"What did you do to him?" Remus and Sirius asked in unison.

"What did I do to who?" James asked.

"To Severus," Remus explained. "You said you were gonna 'get him'. "

James screwed up his face as he tried to remember their earlier conversation. About two minutes later it clicked.

"Oh," he said. "Yeah…got a little sidetracked."

"Lily," Remus and Sirius said together again.

James nodded before he gestured that he was going to bed and pulled over his curtains. The other two boys decided to do the same. Remus gave Sirius a hug before returning to his own bed. Just as he was about to pull the curtains of his own bed closed he heard Sirius' shout from across the dorm.

"Where's Peter?"

"Kitchens," was James' muffled reply.

Remus lay in bed and thought for a long while after everything was quiet.

_Ok no more excuses. I need to tell Severus tomorrow! Things have gone far enough and I can't just leave things like this. It's not fair to Severus, to me or to Sirius. That's another thing. I need to tell Sirius, even if he doesn't feel the same way, he has a right to know…_

With that Remus drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Sirius however was still awake with his own thoughts.

_Why didn't I just tell him? We spent the whole night talking and I didn't even tell him? What kind of idiot __does that? Ok, I need to tell him tomorrow. If I don't I doubt I'll ever work up the nerve. I know he probably doesn't feel the same, but it's worth a try right?_

Sirius wasn't sure that he would get any sleep but he tried nonetheless, he had a feeling that tomorrow would be a long day.


End file.
